


When He Awoke

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Gauda Prime, mild horror themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A riddle wrapped in a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Awoke

**When He Awoke**

****

When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was the pain.

****

There was none. And that was odd, considering.

****

He lay still for a minute, staring through dark, barren, spiky tree branches to the greying sky above. Finding no answers there, he half-turned his head and saw Vila, sitting on a log and watching him.

****

"You're awake," Vila said, and voice sounded odd - as if far away.

****

"Demonstrably," he whispered. "Where are we?"

****

"Doesn't matter, does it? Come on," Vila stood and half-turned as if expecting him to follow. "We have to go."

****

"Go? Go where?" He got to his feet with difficulty, still waiting for the pain to start.

****

"Does it matter? We need to get away from here."

****

Memory kicked in - a gallery, blaring noise and flashing red lights, and someone saying his name and falling...

****

"Blake!" He stumbled slightly. "What happened to Blake?"

****

"What do you mean?"

****

"I - I remember -"

****

"No you don't," Vila said, looking at him with mild, unfriendly eyes, shadowed and vacant in a face that was more thin and gaunt than he had realised. "Never mind. We have to go."

****

"Go where?" Obscurely annoyed, he stopped. "What's going on, Vila?"

****

"Nothing's going on, that's the problem. They're all gone, and we have to go, too."

****

"No."

****

"You saying you wanted to stay there, then?"

****

"No, I -"

****

"Then come _on_," Vila headed towards the shadowy trees. "We've got a long way to go."

****

"Go where?"

****

"Away from here."

****

"No," the obscure annoyance was becoming an indistinct anger. "I have to find him - them - _him_."

****

"No you don't."

****

"Yes, I -" He rubbed his head, feeling a numbness that might once have felt like pain. "I'm sorry, Vila, but -"

****

"What was that?" Vila turned back. God, he _did_ look thin, almost sere and translucent in the fading light.

****

"I'm sorry -"

****

"You never said that before."

****

"I didn't -" He stopped, unwilling to say that he hadn't meant it that way. Staring at Vila, he found he did mean it, but he knew it was too late now.

****

"No, it's not," Vila said.

****

He hadn't said it aloud, had he?

****

"Not too late."

****

He must have.

****

In the fading half-light, Vila 's death-coloured eyes were sunken within his head, his skin stretched on the bones, his hand, pointing into the forest behind them, oddly long, thin - skeletal. "Say it to Blake, then," Vila said through fleshless lips. "Say it to _him_."

****

He turned, and stared at the figure behind them, black and shadowy with one hollowed, burning, empty eye.

****

A deep, distant, echoing voice spoke, as cold as the night fast approaching. "I'm done waiting for you, Avon..."

****

 

****

\- And he awoke, and the first thing he noticed was the pain.

****

There was none.

**

  
**\- the end -**   


**


End file.
